1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frames for supporting flexible or rigid awning material to form a canopy extending outward from the wall of a structure. More particularly, the invention relates to awning support frames which may be collapsed into a position substantially flush with the wall of the supporting structure.
2. Description of Background Art
Awnings are used extensively on buildings to shield windows or entranceways from rain and snow, and from strong rays of the sun when it is high overhead. Commercial and public buildings frequently are provided with awnings which serve decorative purposes, as well as performing the protective functions described above.
In the event of a fire or other emergency requiring fireman to ascend ladders placed against the outside wall of a building, awnings extending outward from the building wall present an obstacle to the operations of the fireman. Recognizing this problem, many local governmental bodies have enacted codes requiring that awnings installed on certain classes of buildings be readily collapsible.
One such collapsible awning support is disclosed by Santo in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,329, dated Dec. 5, 1967. Santo discloses an adjustable awning support in which the canopy portion of the awning assembly is pivotably fastened along its upper lateral edge to an upper support bracket attached to an outer wall of a building. The lower portion of the canopy portion is held outward from the building by a pair of tubular support arms, one on each side of the canopy, pivotably fastened to the wall at their inner ends, and to the sides of the canopy at their outer ends. Means are provided to adjust the length of the tubular support arms, and therefore, of the inclination of the canopy relative to the wall. When the support arms are adjusted to their shortest length, the lower surface of the canopy lies in flush contact with the building wall. Thus the range of adjustability of the awning support disclosed by Santo includes a collapsed position.
The adjustable awning support frame disclosed by Santo appears well suited to its intended function. However, it would be desirable to provide an awning support frame that fulfilled the requirement for an awning frame which was collapsible, yet not incorporating adjustability features which might increase the cost, weight or complexity of the support frame. With that goal in mind the collapsible awning support frame according to the present invention was conceived of.